


I Don't Care If Monday's Blue, It's Tuesday I'm in Love

by Jroseartmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Romance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroseartmusic/pseuds/Jroseartmusic
Summary: Tumblr Writing Prompt: "You keep using my preferred shower stall in the floor bathrooms when I’m trying to get ready for class."This Tuesday should have been no different than any other. Derek woke up on time as usual. He grabbed his clothes, soap, and towel and made his way to the shower room. Now normally by the time Derek showed up, all the lowerclassmen had taken their showers and rushed off to their first classes of the day. He was surprised to hear the water running and the muffled sound of someone talking to themselves. When he pushed the door open, Derek stiffened at what he found. He took a deep breath and leaned against the nearby wall. His jaw tensed and his hands tightly gripped his towel as he waited for this stranger to come out of the shower.





	1. Chapter 1

This was really all Scott's fault. Stiles had a routine. He had the same routine every day for months. He took his shower every morning at 8 am. Exactly an hour and a half before his first class. It gave him just enough time so he didn't have to run to class. He had learned that lesson his fall semester. Ever since he got up the same time every Tuesday and Thursday so he wouldn't be late. Things had been going perfectly until Scott ruined everything.  
Tuesday morning Stiles sat up abruptly in his bed. His hands rubbed furiously at his eyes. One arm reached for his glasses while the other snagged his phone from under his pillow. When he tried to check it, the screen didn't light up. He tried again growing increasingly concerned. Stiles jerked his head toward the nearby window and then at the bed across from him. 

"Scott!" "Scott!" "SCOTT!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his pillow toward his sleeping friend. 

"What...what's going on?" Scott mumbled, turning his face to Stiles.

"What time is it dude?"

"I don't know man, why don't you just check your phone?" Stiles brows furrowed and the corner of his mouth began to twitch.

"Yes, thank you, Scott, of course, why didn't I think of that- oh wait I DID!" Scott sat up and reached out to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

The light lit up Scott's face, his eyes squinted. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide, his jaw tensed. "Stiles...dude, it's 9 am.." 

Stiles shook his head, sitting up, he began rushing around the room grabbing items from all around in a whirlwind. "This CANNOT be happening right now," Stiles muttered to himself as his mind began to race.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Scott began scratching the back of his head, his eyes downcast.

"What are you talking about Scott?"

"Well...I might of.." Scott mumbled beginning to trail off. 

"You might have what?"

"I might have told Allison she could unplug your phone and borrow your charger.

"I...you...I can't do this right now." With that Stiles raced out the door toward the showers. 

He immediately began to strip when he got through the door. His clothes left in a pile on the counter. He pulled his soap out of his bag and stepped into the first shower he saw. Not sure how much time was passing, Stiles scrubbed all over his body as quickly as possible. He had to catch himself a few times from slipping. His hands kept shaking and dropping things all over the shower floor. He nearly broke his glasses. Turning off the water he reached for his towel and began drying himself off. After wrapping the towel firmly around his waist, Stiles turned and opened the shower curtain. To his surprise, he was stood face to face with bright green eyes and furrowed brows. Stiles' mouth dropped open and he stepped back abruptly. His foot slipped in the puddle beneath it and Stiles felt his body begin to fall back. Just as suddenly as he had slipped the stranger reached out and caught his arm, holding his body upright. Stiles' throat tightened as he tried to process what had just transpired. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

"Are you done?" 

"What?"

"Are you done?" the stranger repeated, raising his thick brows at Stiles.

"Oh, yes I am. Sorry. You can. Yes, I am done." 

The stranger released his arm and stepped back to give Stiles some space. Stiles quickly exited the stall and went over to his bag to get dressed. After pulling his clothes on as fast as possible, he rushed out of the room. Distracted as he was, Stiles didn't even notice the stranger's eyes following him as he left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.

Stiles brushed off the incident as poor judgment on Scott's part. He had completely forgotten about it until the following week. Almost like a curse Stiles again woke again at 9 am. His eyes darted in Scott's direction. His friend was still asleep, mouth wide open snoring softly. Next to him was his girlfriend Allison. Allison and Scott had been up all night. And so that meant Stiles was up ALL NIGHT. Tossing and turning trying to ignore the sounds of his best friend spending quality time with his beloved. Stiles winced at the pounding feeling in his head. He sighed deeply before getting up and darting around the room once again to grab all his belongings. He ran out the door towards the showers once more and stripped as fast as possible. Towel and soap in hand, he stepped into the nearest shower and began washing. Stiles heard the door to the shower room open as he rinsed off his face. He turned off the water and reached for his towel. He heard whoever had come in sigh as they reached the stalls. When he stepped out of the stall he saw the same man from last week. Stiles waved as he made his way over to his clothes. He dressed with vigor as he acknowledged his company.

"Funny running into you here again," Stiles said, pausing to pull on his pants before he continued. 

"You know there's this thing about how once you run into someone you start to notice them everywhere, only in our case it's just in THIS room, but still it's kind of crazy to think about! Anyway nice seeing you again, I gotta run, bye!" Stepping into his shoes, Stiles waved goodbye as he once again raced out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Stiles was starting to get angry. For the third week in a row, he woke up at 9. Scott at least had the decency to ask Stiles to not come to the room for a while. But that left him on the common room couch until well past midnight. When Scott finally texted him that it was safe to come back, Stiles immediately fell into his bed and passed out. He scrubbed his body with practiced speed. His face was tense, jaw tight with exasperation. Stiles loved Scott like a brother but he was growing tired of waking up late every Tuesday. He knew he would have to have a conversation with Scott soon before things got out of hand. Stiles was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the sound of the door opening this time. As he stepped out of the stall he also didn't note the familiar figure leaning against the wall. As he dropped his towel Stiles heard a coughing sound behind him. His cheeks turned red as his trembling hands scraped his towel off the ground. He turned and saw the man had a similar expression. 

"Ohmygodimsosorry! I didn't! I wasn't even.." 

"It's fine." 

Without saying another word the man exited the shower room. Stiles shut his mouth, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He shook his head and pulled on his clothes. Trying to understand what had just happened, he walked out the door and made his way to class. That day he was 5 minutes late.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had always prided himself on being meticulous. Every Tuesday and Thursday mornings Derek took his shower at 9 am. It gave him enough time to get ready and be at Deaton’s office by 10 am. That semester Derek had begun his job as Professor’s Deaton’s TA. It hadn’t been an easy job to obtain so Derek made sure to be punctual. This Tuesday should have been no different than any other. When Derek woke up he grabbed his clothes, soap, and towel and made his way to the shower room. Now normally by the time Derek showed up all the lowerclassmen had taken their showers and rushed off to their first classes of the day. He was surprised to hear the water running and the muffled sound of someone talking to themselves. When he pushed the door open, Derek stiffened at what he found. He took a deep breath and leaned against the nearby wall. His jaw tensed, hands tightly gripped his towel as he waited for this stranger to come out of the shower.  
  
  
Derek had a routine. He always took his showers at 9 am every Tuesday and Thursday mornings. He always grabbed the shower closest to the sink where he could set down his dry clothes and his phone. But today someone else had taken Derek’s shower. It seemed silly to not just go over to the next stall, however, Derek was a man who did not enjoy change. He liked things as they were, without the chaos that spontaneity brought. Derek’s brows furrowed as he remembered the many morning battles he had with his sisters back at home. Laura and Cora knew just how to get under his skin. They had constantly disrupted his everyday life and made his very existence stressful.  
When the shower turned off, Derek’s eyes looked towards the stall. He couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him. His green eyes met with light brown ones. Underneath those eyes was a pointed nose and the softest looking lips Derek had ever seen. He watched as the man’s eyes widened, clearly caught off guard. Like a deer caught in headlights. His legs seemed to give out and he started to fall. Without thinking, Derek reached out and grabbed the man’s arm. With his grip solid, he pulled the stranger up straight steadying him. Derek’s eyes watched as the man’s mouth open and closed. 

Shaking his head Derek spoke, “Are you done?”

“What?” the stranger replied, seeming a bit out of it.

“Are you done?” Derek couldn't help but feel a little bit irritated. 

After all, he needed to shower and get to his class. The man seemed to comprehend as he finally began to speak, "Oh, yes I am. Sorry. You can. Yes, I am done." 

Satisfied by this response Derek let go of the man’s arm and stepped out of the way. Like a hurricane, the man began rushing around, throwing his clothes on and shoving items into his bag. Without glancing back, the man ran out of the room once again mumbling to himself. Derek couldn't help but stare as the stranger went out the door. Shaking his head once again, Derek stepped into the shower to hurry before he was late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Derek had thought about the man from the shower a lot the past few days. The week had flown by but the doe-eyed stranger with the soft-looking mouth never left his thoughts. It almost frightened him how he could be drawn to someone so disheveled. Though he seemed clumsy Derek couldn't help but recall the strength he felt in the man’s arm. When Tuesday came around, he couldn't believe how his luck turned out. Once again at 9 am there was someone in Derek’s shower stall. He walked through the door and took a deep breath. He would have to rush once more to get to class on time. As the shower turned off and the curtain opened, Derek made eye contact with the same man as before. Eyes just as big and brown as he remembered. He felt himself stiffen and his throat constrict. His eyes followed the drops of water dripping down the man’s chest. The man began moving around the room again gathering his belongings. It wasn't until the man pulled his shirt over his toned back that Derek realized he was speaking to him. “- but still it's kind of crazy to think about! Anyway nice seeing you again, I gotta run, bye!” Before Derek could muster up a response the stranger was once again out the door. Running his hand through his hair, Derek closed his eyes for a second. He couldn’t really understand what was happening to him and he wasn’t sure he wanted to explore it. Without giving the feeling another thought, he stepped into the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he reached the door, Derek was not even surprised to hear the shower going. This man, whoever he was, seemed determined to throw Derek off his rhythm. However, Derek was growing used to this bizarre new routine he found himself in. It didn't help that his attraction to this man was growing with each encounter. What happened next Derek never could have predicted. The man walked right past him, seeming more distracted than usual. Then all of sudden, the man dropped his towel on the floor. Derek felt himself choke, his hands clenched into fists. He began clearing his throat loudly to get the man’s attention. The stranger’s neck jerked hard in Derek’s direction. Derek saw the man’s face reflected his own, cheeks burning. He couldn’t look away as the man grabbed his towel off the floor and turned to face him. “Ohmygodimsosorry! I didn't! I wasn't even..” the man began to exclaim. Somehow, Derek found his voice. "It's fine,” he said before hurrying out the door. His heart was beating fast as sweat coated his forehead. He ran all the way back to his dorm. As he shut the door behind him, he heard his roommate come out of his room. 

“Derek, what are you doing back here? I thought you were taking a shower.”

“Not now Isaac.”

“Okay.” 

Derek quickly entered his room and got dressed as fast as he could. His heart still was still beating rapidly. Through his door, he could hear his roommates talking quietly. “What's going on?” “I don't know Derek just ran in here.” “Wasn't he going to take a shower?” “That’s what I asked him but he just locked himself in his room.” As if he couldn't feel more embarrassed, now Derek had caused a scene. Chest still tight, Derek took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. “Boyd.” Derek nodded to his other roommate. “Hey, Derek, you okay man?” “I’m fine.” He watched Isaac and Boyd glance at each other. “I have to get to class.” Without another word, Derek walked out the door and headed to Deaton’s class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday morning and Stiles couldn't shake this strange feeling in his chest. From a very young age, Stiles had suffered from anxiety and panic attacks. He knows what anxiety feels like, this, however, was something entirely different. Every since Tuesday morning, Stiles felt off. While he sat in his Folklore and Mythology class, Stiles’ leg shook profusely. His teeth gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought about the stranger’s eyes on him. He could feel his face heating up once more when he remembered how the man’s eyes locked with his so intensely before he ran out the door. Stiles’ fingers combed through his hair as he tried to bring his focus back to the lecture being given.   
“Stiles?” “Stiles?” Suddenly, Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped as he felt the contact and turned to face the culprit. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Allison whispered giving him a soft look. Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Even though Stiles was annoyed with Scott, he had no hard feelings towards Allison. She made Scott happier than Stiles had ever seen him and she was wicked smart. Ever since Scott started dating Allison a month ago, Stiles sat next to her in their shared classes. Stiles loved talking to her and they often got into heated discussions about mythology. 

“Is this about Scott?” she asked quietly bringing his attention back. “I know we’ve been careless these past few weeks and I-” 

“No Allison, it's not about Scott, though I do need to talk to him.” 

“Then what's wrong ?”

“I can't- It’s just there's this-” Stiles started but then the door to Deaton’s office opened. A familiar voice began speaking and Stiles’ head jerked abruptly in that direction.

“Oh my god,” 

“What? What's going on?” Allison asked her eyebrows scrunched as she watched Stiles’ body begin to shake. Stiles sank down into his seat. His face was bright red and he was still shaking. Allison turned her head where Stiles had been looking before. There she saw a man with dark hair standing beside Professor Deaton. They looked as if they were discussing something important. Allison’s lips curled into a tiny smile as her brows settled. She turned back to Stiles who looked like he was about to faint. 

“Do you have a crush on the TA?” That made Stiles head whip around to face her. 

“The what?” he asked softly almost inaudibly. 

“The TA? He’s been working with Professor Deaton since the beginning of the semester?” 

“Again, I repeat..WHAT?” 

His eyes darted to the front of the room and back again. “Stiles, Derek has been working with our class for months now. Have you never noticed him here before?”

“I-no. No, I think I would have noticed if he was here.” 

“He’s the one who reads over our thesis statements before every assignment Stiles. He comes in and leaves our graded papers on Professor Deaton's desk every Thursday.”

 

Stiles thought back to the previous weeks but he couldn't remember seeing Derek. Stiles’ ADHD often caused him to hyper fixate when he was in class. His mind was usually immersed in the lesson being given. Whenever he grabbed his papers he was usually in a hurry to get coffee before his next class. Stiles mind was going a million miles per second. He couldn't believe what was happening. His chest grew tight while his hands twitched. He felt Allison’s hand return to his shoulder. “It’s okay Stiles. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Stiles almost laughed as he replied “No, don't be sorry. I'm just having an insane week.” Allison nodded as she returned her eyes to the front. Derek had retreated back into Deaton’s office. Deaton was at his computer setting up the next slide show. Stiles sat up in his seat and grabbed his pen from where it fell on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they started to walk out the door together Stiles’ heard his name being called. “Stiles could you stay back a moment. I need to discuss something with you.” Deaton said. Stiles looked at Allison briefly before heading over to Deaton’s desk. “I’ll see you later Stiles,” Allison said before walking down the hall. Stiles turned his attention to Deaton as the man began to speak.

“I wanted to talk to you about your most recent essay.”

“The one about plants and flowers used in mythology?”

“Yes. That’s the one. It was certainly very fascinating.”

“Oh man, thank you, Professor.” 

“Yes. I understand you are considering applying for an internship with Ms. Morrell in the literature division.”

“Yes. Yes, sir, I am.” 

“I will be writing you a letter of recommendation.”

“You-”

“I see great potential in you Mr. Stilinski. A spark you might say.”

“Thank you sir, thank you so much!” Stiles exclaimed, his arms flailing knocking a stack of papers off the desk. “Oh man, I’m sorry, let me just.” Stiles bent over to pick up the papers as fast as he could. Deaton shook his head as he bent down. “It’s alright Stiles. You go ahead, I can handle this.” “Are you s-” “Yes, I'm sure. I will see you on Tuesday.” Right as Stiles was about to walk out the door, the door to Deaton’s office opened once again. “Professor Deaton I-” Derek began to speak but then stopped when his eyes landed on Stiles. Stiles felt his heart began to race as his legs seemed to freeze in place. “Yes, Mr. Hale?” Deaton said placing the papers back on his desk. Derek remained silent for a moment, before tearing his eyes away from Stiles to look at Deaton. “I just wanted to continue our discussion from earlier. About what I found about-” “Ah yes.” Deaton turned to face Stiles before saying “Have a good afternoon Mr. Stilinski.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dude are you okay?” 

“Dude”

“STILES!” 

“SHIT”

“Dude, you're scaring me. You know you can talk to me right?” Scott's eyes were filled with concern for his friend. He had never seen Stiles so still. If there was one thing Scott knew it was that Stiles was always buzzing with energy. All weekend Stiles had barely left his bed. He seemed to be absent. 

“Is this about us?”

“What?” 

“Us, you and me. I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately..” Scott began to say. 

“No Scott, you are a good friend. I haven't been happy with you lately but I know you aren't trying to ruin my entire college career.” This made Scott chuckle. Stiles sat up and turned to face his friend. 

“See the problem is this guy.” 

“Guy?”

“Yea this guy who may or may not have seen me naked.” 

“I'm sorry WHAT?”

“There's this guy who is always there when I'm taking a shower.” 

“....the guy who saw you naked is with you in the shower?” 

“No Scott. There's a guy who always waits to use the shower after me. I guess I was rushing trying to get to Deaton’s class and he saw me naked.”

“....so you won’t get out of bed because you flashed a guy in the shower room?” Stiles groaned throwing his head back. 

“NO SCOTT I CAN'T SHOW MY FACE BECAUSE I FLASHED MY TA!”

“WHAT?” 

“IaccidentallyflashedDeatonsTA….hisnameisDerek…” 

“You accidentally flashed Deaton’s TA. Wow, dude. I mean that's ...” 

“I know. And now I can’t ever show my face in that class ever again.” Scott got up and made his way over to Stiles bed. He placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder trying to ease Stiles’ stress.

“Dude I’m sure it’ll blow over. Why are you freaking out so bad? You embarrassed yourself way worse in high school when you had a crush on Lydia Martin.”

“I think that's the problem.” 

“You have a crush on Lydia Martin.” 

“No Scott,” Stiles said, shaking his head as his hand raked through his hair. “I’m trying to say I think I’m attracted to Derek the TA who has seen me naked.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Scott was silent for a moment. Stiles took a deep breath trying to calm his pulse. “Well, he's already seen you naked, so maybe it won't be so awkward asking him out?” 

“Scott…”

“NO WAIT, hear me out. He’s seen you naked right?”

“Yes, Scott I think we’ve established he's seen me naked.” 

“Dude, so now there’s nothing to be scared of.” 

“Scott, how does that make any sense?”

“Well..” Before Scott could finish, there was a knock at the door. “Hey guys,” Allison said as she sat on Scott’s bed. “What's going on?” 

“Stiles is in love with the TA that saw him naked.”

“Derek saw you naked?” 

“I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!”

Allison studied her boyfriend and their friend carefully before she spoke. “Well, that explains why you were acting so strange in class the other day, but Stiles if you like Derek I think you should go for it.” 

“Allison there’s no way I could ask out a guy like that.”

“Why not?” 

“Because why would he want to go out with me? Look at me,” Stiles gestured to his body, his cheeks starting to turn red. “Not to mention I have to see him two times a week for the rest of the semester. When he rejects me and laughs in my face I don't want to have to see him as a reminder of that shame.” 

Scott stared at Allison for a moment before facing Stiles with a fixed look on his face. “Bro, I know things were tough in high school but there’s no good reason he wouldn’t want to go out with you.” 

“Scott c’mon...” 

“No Stiles, Scott is absolutely right. Maybe in certain scenarios, you two might find you aren’t compatible or maybe he isn’t interested in men but those are just minor details. You are a great, intelligent, attractive guy. It is entirely possible he would go out with you if you just ask.” 

“Yeah dude, you're a catch!” Scott said smiling his big goofy grin that always made Stiles smile in return. He searched his friend's faces and saw nothing but genuine honesty. 

“I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I don't know.” 

“Listen, Stiles, I know me and Allison have been insufferable lately. But I want that for you. I want you to bring someone here and kick me out. I want to listen to you talk about someone's hair for hours like you do for me. You pushed me when I was too scared to hand Allison a pen in class. You pushed me when I was too scared to kiss her on the fifth date because I thought I was moving too fast. You're the one who encouraged me to ask Allison to be my girlfriend. And now I’m with the love of my life. I don’t know Derek but I know you. You deserve to have someone special. You’re such an awesome dude Stiles.” 

Stiles felt his eyes grow wet. Scott wasn’t always considerate but he was like a brother to Stiles and he always had his back. 

“Thanks, dude.” 

“Anytime.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That Tuesday morning Stiles woke up on time. He raced to the shower and got ready as fast as he could. He checked his phone for the time and saw that it was 8:50. Stiles' heart was beating fast. He could not believe what he was about to do. He turned to look in the mirror one more time before leaning against the sink. When Derek finally walked through the door he had a confused look on his face. Stiles couldn’t help but grin at the expressive eyebrows he had grown quite fond of. Derek’s eyes found Stiles immediately. His body stiffened as he turned to face him. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Stiles said awkwardly trying to ease the obvious tension. He paused but Derek said nothing in return.

“I um..wanted to say sorry for the other day. I didn't mean to. I didn't. I'm really sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Derek finally spoke, his face unreadable. Stiles exhaled and began pacing the floor. 

“But see it's not fine. It’s really not fine at all. I come here every Tuesday and I see you and I just don't know why this keeps happening. Why do we keep running into each other? I step out of the shower and there you are! You're in the shower and in my class and …” 

“You take my shower.” 

“...what?” This made Stiles stop pacing. 

“You. Take. My. Shower.” 

“Your shower?” Derek looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to Stiles.

“Every Tuesday the past few weeks you are in my shower.” Derek paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. “I shower here every Tuesday and Thursday at 9 am.”   
Stiles chewed his lip thoughtfully. His hands fidgeted with his shirt. “ I don't..” 

“Every Tuesday for the past few weeks I come here and you’re in my shower. And then on Thursday... I saw you in Deaton’s class.” 

For a brief moment, they stand there staring at each other. Stiles noticed a red tint to Derek’s cheeks. He watched as Derek’s eyes roam across his face with intensity. Stiles decided that he had to do something, even if it was crazy. He moved forward to stand in front of Derek and held out his hand. Derek's green eyes went wide at the sudden movement. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” For a minute Stiles was terrified Derek would think he had gone insane. Afterall Derek had seen Stiles naked but they had never even introduced themselves to each other. Derek slowly raised his arm and took Stiles’ hand in his. Stiles couldn't help but notice how warm and firm Derek’s hand was. His grip was strong and Stiles began feeling light-headed. 

“Hi Stiles, I'm Derek Hale.”

Stiles couldn't help but grin. With confidence he didn't even know he possessed, Stiles did what he came to do. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to grab coffee with me sometime after class?” 

Stiles pulse hadn’t slowed down since he walked into that shower room. He was scared but he knew Scott and Allison were right. There was no reason he shouldn't take his shot. Derek seemed to consider what Stiles said carefully. His brow relaxed and his own lips curled into a small smile. 

“Sure. I would like that.” 

“Awesome.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, your shower huh?” Stiles said after the waitress sat down their coffees. He reached for his cup taking a big sip while watching Derek’s face crumble. Derek groaned and closed his eyes as Stiles laughed at his embarrassment. 

“It's stupid.” 

“No no, I think it's cute.” 

“I just don't like change. I like to have a routine and stick to it.” Derek began to sip his own coffee while his hand moved next to Stiles’ on the table. Their fingers brushed each other lightly as they spoke.

“I understand. We wouldn't even be in this mess if my friend Scott hadn't messed up my routine.”

“Well, I guess I should thank him then,” Derek said smiling softly at Stiles. Stiles felt his face heat up instantly. He shook his head and sighed loudly. 

“What?” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“I'm pretty sure that's gonna be your two left feet,” Derek said rolling his eyes, blush evident on his cheeks. 

“Hey! It's not my fault this place doesn't have a wet floor sign!” 

“And what about in the shower?” 

“YOU caught me off guard!” 

“And what about when you tripped on the last step in the lecture hall an hour ago?” 

“My...my...my shoe was untied!” 

“Sure.” 

“Derek Hale you are evil and so very sexy.” Derek’s eyes looked pointedly away trying to get his blushing under control. 

“HA, I win!” 

“Shut up Stiles.” 

“Nope, not gonna happen, buddy. Your eyebrows alone make you like some kind of gorgeous evil villain planning to- ” 

Derek’s arm reached across the table grabbing Stiles by the shirt pulling him directly in front of Derek’s face. Derek’s other hand moved their cups out of the way before Stiles’ flailing arms could knock them over. Stiles felt Derek’s breath on his lips and the warmth radiating off him from their close proximity. Derek’s green eyes held his as a smirk grew on the dark-haired man’s face. 

“Shut up.” 

Feeling bold, Stiles smirked back at Derek widely as he said: “make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you guys so much for all your support. I am really proud of this story. I was scared for so long to put my stuff out there but I am so glad that I did. I am planning on making an epilogue. The story itself is complete but I want to show how Derek and Stiles' relationship progressed after the main story. I even hinted at it in the last chapter. A little irony for later. I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion of this story. Thanks again everyone and keep an eye out for the Epilogue!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised

Lips press against each other softly as the door closes behind them. Derek pushes Stiles against the door with his body as his hands travel to his partner’s thighs. Stiles' hands grip Derek’s short black hair hard as he grinds his hips against Derek's. Derek lifts Stiles up making him wrap his legs around his waist. Derek’s lips travel down to Stiles’ neck and begin sucking softly on his pale skin. Stiles knows Derek is gonna leave marks but he can’t find it in him to care. His hands ease their grip on Derek’s hair and begin clawing at his shirt. Derek sucks harder as his lips go further down Stiles’ neck. Stiles bites his lip but can’t help but release a quiet moan. He can feel Derek’s smirk against his neck. Feeling vengeful Stiles grinds harder against Derek causing the other man to stiffen. 

“Not so funny now is it?”

“Shut up,” Derek says fondly bringing his face up to meet Stiles’ eyes. They smile at each other for a moment before Derek’s hands begin to wander. Stiles eyes close as his partner’s hands grip his ass. Stiles’ body begins to shiver as Derek lightly skims his hands up to the small of his back.

“You are so..” Stiles trails off as Derek begins to press soft kisses to his lips. 

“So what Stiles? I can't understand you.” 

“Evil,” Stiles replies turning his head. “You are trying to tease me, Derek Hale.” 

“Oh am I now?” Derek raises his eyebrows in the way Stiles says he hates but Derek knows he secretly adores. His lips curve into a smile as he sees the red marks all over Stiles' neck. He knows he’s gonna hear all about those later.

“Yes, yes you are. Very very evil.” 

Stiles hands grab Derek’s cheeks and bring their mouths back together in a heated kiss. Stiles tongue presses against Derek’s lips sliding between them as his hands caress his lover’s face. Derek grinds his hard-on against Stiles’ own causing them both to groan against each other’s mouths. Derek grabs Stiles firmly by his thighs and carries him over to his bed. As Stiles back hits the mattress he can’t help but laugh. Derek smiles to himself when he hears it. He can't help but think back to their second official date. He and Stiles had decided to watch a movie together on his laptop. Derek wasn’t really into space movies so of course, Stiles insisted they watch the original Star Wars trilogy since Derek had never seen any of them. Every time something over the top happened during the movie Stiles would laugh at Derek’s confused face. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away when he saw the way Stiles' head was thrown back, his adam's apple bobbed as he laughed. Stiles had enthusiastically answered any questions Derek had with detailed explanations. His hands had kept touching Derek’s shoulder as he spoke. Derek’s heart had been racing the entire night but he had never felt more comfortable than just sitting in his room with this man who was full of so much life. The night had ended with a simple kiss on the cheek as they parted ways. Derek’s roommates had plenty to say the next morning when they saw the goofy smile on their usually impassive friend’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight had been their 10th date. They had gone out to a nice Italian restaurant close to the campus. After plenty of hand-holding, long gazes, and much teasing they had finally given in to their desires for one another. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asks bringing Derek’s attention back to the man beneath him. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“C’mon big guy, tell me.” 

“Just thinking about our second date.”

“The study date at the library?” 

“No our real second date.”

“Oh, you mean the one where I changed your life by introducing you to the cinematic masterpieces that are the Star Wars trilogy.”

“Yes, that one.” 

“I remember wanting to kiss you so bad that night.” This caused Derek’s heart to skip a beat. He swallows before speaking. 

“You did?” 

“Yes of course I did. You were so sweet watching those movies just to make me happy. I could tell you weren’t really into the story. But the way your eyebrows looked drove me crazy!” 

“..my eyebrows?”

“YES! Have you seen those things? They're so insane! How can someone look so sexy with just their eyebrows? It really should be illegal to have eyebrows like yours. You were just concentrating so hard and your eyebrows were so serious and I just couldn’t handle it.” 

“Stiles?” 

“And your eyes they're just so gorgeous when you're focusing like that. And-”

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Stiles' cheeks flush red as he brings his lips towards Derek’s once again. Derek’s hands begin kneading his ass causing Stiles to moan. Derek’s tongue meets Stiles’ and they begin grinding against each other. Stiles’ hands travel down Derek’s back underneath his shirt. His short nails scrape lightly against Derek’s bare skin causing Derek to groan softly into his mouth. Stiles tugs at Derek’s shirt trying to get it off. Derek pulls back abruptly and removes his shirt. Stiles’ eyes skim his body in a way that makes Derek warm all over. He moves down Stiles’ body towards his pants. His face hovers just above Stiles clothed erection. Stiles' wide eyes meet Derek’s as his hands fall to his sides. Derek lifts his shirt up and starts planting soft kisses on Stiles’ stomach. His hand palms Stiles’ dick through his pants making Stiles moan loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, Stiles is okay if Allison- OH MY GOD!” Derek quickly covers Stiles body with his own burying his face in Stiles’ chest. 

“SCOTT GET OUT!” Stiles yells swinging his hand at his roommate.

“I AM SO SORRY DUDE,” Scott says covering his eyes with his hand, face bright red with embarrassment. 

“JUST GO!” With that Scott slams the door behind himself. Stiles' arm covers his face as he lets out a long sigh. 

“Of course today of all days Scott wouldn’t check his phone. Idiot.” Derek chuckles into Stiles' chest as Stiles' hands come up to his back. The two laid together in comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Hey, Derek?”

“Hm?”

“I’m so glad I used your shower.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write stories like these for a long time. Sterek fics have always been my favorites to read. It was my first ship. My very first OTP. I was a huge fan of Teen Wolf. This summer I decided I wanted to write again. So I started with this. I hope that you all enjoy and give me your honest feedback.


End file.
